Locked Together
by saicho
Summary: In an attempt to change Dilandau's harsh behavior, Folken locks him up in a room together with the most gentle creature he could find in the Vione, Chesta. ^.^
1. folken's plan

*This will soon be a Yaoi fic pairing Dilandau and Chesta and the rating will also change. Err.. that's all, I just want to let you know. ^.^

Folken's Plan

"Burn! Burn! Burn!" Dilandau's voice echoed as he rampaged around the fallen enemy's port while burning down what's left of the place

"Stop that Dilandau!" commanded a familiar voice through the contact radio inside Dilandau's alseides.

"Stop what Strategos?" came the dull reply

"There is no sense in setting fire in a place already burnt to a crisp!"

"But I'm enjoying myself. Try being a soldier and not going to battle for a whole WEEK and see how you like it. Its driving me crazy!!!"

"Your problem is that you have no control over yourself and your actions. Now, enough talk and just get the hell back here!" Folken almost shouted

With that, Dilandau has no other choice but leave his playground and head back to the Vione.

~10 minutes after the Dragonslayers returned ~

Folken paced around his quarters. Dilandau was becoming more out of hand and more ruthless by the day. 'I wont be surprised if one day, he just approaches me, kills me, then takes over my position so there wont be anyone to reprimand him about his actions. If that happens, he'll be unstoppable..'

"If only there is a way to tame him up a bit.."

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. The door opened after 3 seconds and a blond boy carefully entered, bowing his head as a sign of respect to his superior. It was Chesta, one of Dilandau's most loyal slayers. He handed Folken a message scroll from Dilandau and written inside was a request for two highly skilled soldiers in replacement for the two slayers he lost in battle just now.

"Where's Gatti?" Folken couldn't help but ask since he was used to Gatti taking care of Dilandau's messages

"He was pretty exhausted from the battle so I requested Dilandau-sama to take his place in the meantime, sir" answered the blond slayer in a very polite voice

Folken stared at the boy in front of him. Chesta was Dilandau's longest lasting slayer and for 3 years now, he never saw him get angry or complain about anything. In fact, as Folken studied the dragonslayer now, he realized that his face was probably the most gentle and angelic face he ever encountered in his life. It was even hard to believe that Chesta was able to last in the army and endure Dilandau's hard trainings. Folken grinned as a bright idea suddenly came upon him. 'Maybe Chesta is the solution to my problem with Dilandau..'

"Chesta, tell me.. how far are you willing to go for Dilandau?" he asked

Chesta was surprised by the sudden question that he couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I'm... I'm willing to die for Him..' came Chesta's response that was accompanied with a slight blush across his cheeks

Folken smiled at this

"So then maybe you could be able to help me with a little something I have in store for Dilandau.."

"Regarding what Lord Folken?" 

"You'll see. But don't worry, this won't hurt you both and it definitely wouldn't require you to risk your life "

'I hope..' Folken added silently to himself

*For the 2nd part-- Dilandau and Chesta are locked together in one room for a whole day by the evil yet helpful Folken. 

~That's all for the first part. Please excuse some grammar mistakes, I'll have to admit I'm not the best in English.

Please review and tell me if you like me to continue or not.. Arigatou. ^.^


	2. locked

*Next part has arrived. Not much of a Dilandau/Chesta yet in this chapter. ^-^

Locked Together part 2

Dilandau Albatou slouched comfortably in his chair with his feet above the nearby table as he finished the wine in his glass. Little did he know that there were 2 people outside of his door that were discussing some things that involved him.

"Lord Folken, I don't think this is a good idea.." 

"Nonsense. Its a great idea."

Chesta blushed again at the thought of being alone with his commander. Its not that he was complaining. Sure, he actually loved the idea of getting to spend more time with Dilandau but..

"I don't think he'll agree to this!" Chesta pointed out

Folken faced the blond slayer with a dull look in his face

"Of course he wont. Who ever told you I was gonna come up to him, tell him about this great idea of mine and expect someone like him to succumb easily."

"Then.. how?"

"I.. uh.. I'll think of something. Leave this to me and go on now to my room and prepare!"

"But.. but.."

"I said GO!"

Chesta finally nodded and turned to leave, hoping for the best. And after he had gone, Folken spent the next 10 minutes thinking of a plan on how to get Dilandau to follow him into the room. He then suddenly remembered about the replacement slayers Dilandau was requesting for. 'Maybe I'll just use that excuse. It can't be that difficult after all'

Folken faced the door and knocked. A loud thrashing sound from inside the room came afterwards and a familiar roar greeted him.

"WHO THE HELL IS OUT THERE? GO AWAY! I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR ANYTHING RIGHT NOW!," Dilandau yelled from inside

Folken's brows met. 'He really has to change his behavior!' he concluded to himself and opened the door calmly without waiting for Dilandau's permission to do so. Who cares, he was more superior anyways.

Dilandau turned to see his intruder and was met by the ever-so-calm-looking Folken.

"Its only you Folken.." Dilandau said a little calmer this time "What do you want?"

Folken's eyes wandered around his surroundings. The room was a complete mess. There were broken glass pieces on the floor, clothes were lying around everywhere and to simplify, everything about the room was simply a mess, including its owner.

"Dilandau, can't you learn to be more tidy?," Folken couldn't help but say.

"I am tidy!"

"You call THIS tidy?!"

"Well, did you expect something more? Life in this ship is simply boring.."

Dilandau walked to his bed and sank down

"When will I ever get my chance to hunt down the dragon anyway?" he added.

"Soon. Now, there's something I need you to do"

"And what will that be?"

"I've already requested qualified soldiers from another ship and they are now assembled in my room. You may choose your replacements from there."

Dilandau sat up and smirked.

"Funny. You came here personally just to tell me that!" 

Folken raised an eyebrow, turned and walked out the room without another word. He just hoped Dilandau would really go to his room to check them out.

Indeed, after a few minutes, Dilandau was on his way to Folken's private quarters, wondering just why the hell did Folken choose his own room as the place to assemble the new soldiers. He pushed the wondering away nonetheless as he reached the door to the said room. He himself never actually entered the room. Folken never allowed anyone to enter his room, why now?! Dilandau yanked the door open. Inside, the room appeared dark since it was raining outside and only candles were used to light it up.

"What the..? Where are the soldiers?!" Dilandau exclaimed as he continued to eye the almost vacant room.

Suddenly, the door closed behind him and a loud locking sound can be heard afterwards. Dilandau quickly turned and hurried to the door. And as soon as he realized that he had been locked in, Dilandau started banging against the door. 

"DAMN IT FOLKEN!", Dilandau yelled. "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"Dilandau-sama.." a gentle yet somewhat feared voice suddenly said from behind him

Dilandau turned, utterly surprised that there was actually someone else in the room other that himself. He studied the figure carefully and recognized the features at once.

"Chesta?!"

*~* Oh well, another cliffhanger. I'll try not to next time. :-) 

~What do you want for the next part? Suggestions are always welcome. Anyway, please review so I may know if you like what I have come up with here. Many thanks to those who reviewed! Ja ne! 


	3. step 2

~ There's just a wee bit of shonen ai here. *-* 

Locked Together part 3

"Chesta?!" Dilandau says upon recognizing the boy. "Why the hell are you here and how did this door lock by itself!" he added shortly 

"Lord Folken asked me to go here sir and I don't think the door locked by itself.." Chesta replied softly 

Dilandau approached Chesta and glared at him. Chesta could only fear for the worst as he looked up at his commander's blazing eyes. 

"So, what did you mean when you said it didn't lock by itself? Someone locked us in, is that it?" Dilandau said with a raised tone 

"I uh... I don't know Lord Dilandau.. I just.. guessed" Chesta trailed of, hoping Dilandau wouldn't get mad at him for kind of knowing this would happen. Folken said that this would be a sort of therapy for Dilandau to help him handle his emotions. Chesta complied with the idea without letting Folken know that he agreed only so he could get close with his commander. Now that he thought about it, he figured he was somehow stupid not to think of the consequences of it all, like serving as a punching bag for being the only person Dilandau could release his anger to. Chesta continued to stand in fear. 

"Oh.." Dilandau said after a while. He then sat down the floor placed his back against Folken's bed. Chesta blinked, surprised that his master didn't slap or punch him. He also found it a little confusing that Dilandau didn't continue on banging the door and yelling curses at Folken. 

"I'll just wait until someone opens the door since there's nothing I could do about it. Besides, it can't be that bad with you in here as well.." Dilandau added in a calmer voice this time as if he read Chesta's mind. 

Chesta's fear flew away when he heard his captain say this. He smiled and hoped Dilandau would continue to be in a good mood until this was all over. 

Folken stepped away from his door and grinned. 'Its working already!' he stated to himself and started walking towards the other direction. He specifically chose his own quarters to be the setting of his experiment for a few good and reasonable reasons. First of all, it was located far from the other rooms and from anything to be exact. That way, there would be no one to disturb them. Second, his room was the only room that can be locked from the outside as he do not wish for anyone to come sneaking in when he was gone. Third and last reason, there was almost nothing inside of the room except from the bed, a few clothes, a small storage for food, a window, a table and a small bathroom that doesn't even have a door. Because of this, he knew Dilandau couldn't focus on anything else but Chesta. That and the fact that he knew Dilandau cared for his slayers one way or another so there was no way he could possibly make a punching bag out of Chesta the whole time. 

An hour later, Chesta sat opposite Dilandau with his back against the wall. He watched his master in adoration and couldn't help but blush as he looked at those perfect features and fiery eyes that held a lot of secrets in them. He only wished Dilandau would treat him more than just a subordinate, like a friend perhaps.. or maybe something more. Only, then can he be able to actually get close to him. 'Alright so I'm infatuated with him, what difference does it make anyway..' 

As Chesta drifted away with his thoughts, he didn't notice that Dilandau was staring at him, slightly amused by his wandering. He had always wondered about Chesta and his rare personality. In the battlefield, he was definitely what you'd expect from a soldier but when he's out of that melef he becomes.. gentle, like what you'd expect from a girl. Dilandau raised a brow in wonder. 'Maybe I'm not hard enough on him. No! Impossible! Look at his face, its already covered with bruises. How can I be not hard enough! Then again, maybe there's just something wrong with him and his personality. That's insane! No one can transform that fast especially soldiers. I wouldn't want my slayers to be acting like a bunch of sissies.' Suddenly, Dilandau had an image of Gatti and the others walking around in skirts. He paled and shrugged the image out of his overactive mind and glared at Chesta. Understanding Chesta twisted the nerves of his brain and was driving him more insane than he already was. 'I just have to know!' 

"What the hell is wrong with you Chesta?" Dilandau blurted out all of a sudden 

Chesta blinked and stared at him. 'Oh no! Did I just do something that disappointed Lord Dilandau? I couldn't have..' 

"What.. do you.. mean..sir?" Chesta choked 

"Its you! I'm perplexed by you!" the latter shouted back. "Tell me, are you gay by any chance?" 

Chesta swallowed the lump in his throat. Their conversation is getting more and more confusing for him. 

"I really don't understand sir" 

"What's not to understand?! Just answer the damn question!!!" 

"I.. I.." Chesta started uncomfortably then looked around him as if to check if there's anyone else in the room. He then reflected at himself. 'Am I gay? Well, I like Dilandau.. no, correction, I'm in love with him. But I certainly didn't feel anything after seeing so many naked guys bathing, I had been in the company of boys all the time but felt nothing unusual. Then again, Dilandau-sama is a guy and I feel something for him. That's why my heartbeat raises each time I see him and it's not because of fear. I'm not complete if I'm not at his side and it hurts my heart more than my body each time he hits me. Oh shit this is bad! Being gay means liking other guys. Does it also count if I like just one? Of course you baka! It's the same thing. Oh hell, its true, I am gay and I can't lie to him...' Chesta took a deep breath. "Yes.. sir. I am.." he answered softly. 

Dilandau filled with anger. 'So its true, and he even has the guts to tell me straight out. The bastard! How in Gaea did this happen?! I can't live with this, if anyone finds out about my slayers being gay it'll ruin my beautiful name!!!' Dilandau was so much in rage that he jolted up towards his subordinate and grabbed him by the collar; giving him the most deadly glare he was capable of. The latter wasn't even restraining or fighting back, Chesta could only stare at his Lord in fear. He suddenly wished he could take back what had he said just now. On the other hand, Dilandau was just about to punch Chesta in the face but stopped unconsciously as he stared into Chesta's face. So young and innocent, so brave yet so gentle at the same time. Dilandau's anger flew away right then and there just staring at Chesta. Never had he thought twice into slapping or punching his slayers, why now? 'What the hell is wrong with me?' 

~ Don't tell me. I know for a fact that Chesta isn't gay but this is just a fanfic. By the way, How do you think Dilly will react to all this being gentle stuff? I actually haven't thought much about it yet. Oh and please be so kind to leave a review for me. ^.^ Arigatou! 


	4. developments

~ So sorry to take so long to update. I have only one excuse.. Schoolwork *as always*. 

part 4

The deadly glare that was present on Dilandau's face just seconds ago was fast vanishing. He tried as hard as he could to make himself look angry as he still held Chesta by the collar but ending up failing. 'What the hell is happening to me? Did this homosexual bastard cast a spell on me? I couldn't even remember what angered me in the first place!' With this, Dilandau had no choice but to push Chesta back against the wall as he got to his feet and went pacing around the room.

Chesta fearfully watched his master. He was supposed to be freezing at the coldness of the weather but why can't the sweat stop dripping down his chin. Is it because he was alone in the same room with the one person he admired so much, the one person he loved so much? *Yeah! And you just spoiled the chance given to you by screwing up and now He's freaking disgusted with you He couldn't even bear to touch you!*, his inner voice screamed at him. Chesta shook his head and looked down. He still couldn't believe he just told his captain he was gay and it would be way too late to take it back. Besides, it was true and he could never bear to lie to his Lord about anything, even in things like this. He was starting to remember all those sleepless nights when he visualized having Dilandau beside him in bed, enveloping him tightly in his arms to keep him warm in the cold night, and whispering softly in his ear how much he loved him. Chesta sighed. At least there was still one thing Dilandau didn't know. 'He doesn't know I'm in love with him', he thought and slowly raised his eyes to his Lord's direction, surprised to actually find him looking at him. 

Dilandau had calmed down easily. Quite honestly, Chesta admittance of his sexuality was not so much of a big blow to him because he had already suspected that from before. It was just that he never really paid much attention to personal details about his soldiers. It was only now that he did and it was because there wasn't anything else to focus on but this one person that was with him in Folken's fucking room. 

It had been about four hours since Dilandau left his quarters to go to Folken's room. Gatti, who was now walking in circles outside Dilandau's door was already starting to worry. It was the perfect timing for Folken to come by the dragonslayers wing to check upon them. Gatti rushed up to meet him.

"Lord Folken, have you seen Lord Dilandau by any chance?" he asked in a worried voice.

"Not in the past four hours I haven't" Folken replied

"He said he was going to check upon those replacement soldiers but he didn't say where"

"Not to worry Gatti, I have arranged something for him and he would probably be back in a day or two." Folken says and started walking past Dilandau's messenger when Gatti spoke again

"By the way Lord Folken, Chesta's missing too. He hasn't returned ever since he volunteered to give you the reports in my place"

Folken smirked in the dark hallway, ignoring Gatti and continued on walking.

Chesta continued to watch Dilandau in the corner of his eye as the latter stared into space. It was pretty much obvious that Dilandau was bored but Chesta knew better than to start a conversation in a situation like this. He hugged his knees and stared at the floor.

"Chesta.." Dilandau said softly

Chesta looked at Dilandau once again when he suddenly spoke.

"Yes..?!"

"I was just wondering.. how could you live like this?" Dilandau continued as he slowly turned his gaze to Chesta

"Live like what Dilandau-sama?" Chesta asked, obviously confused.

"Live.. a life of a soldier. You're not like everyone else. You can never be good in battling with swords no matter how hard I train you, you just don't have the skill. Okay, so maybe you're better with melefs but that can never be enough. You're just.. too soft!", Dilandau said with a tone of sarcasm.

"I.." Chesta looked down "I'm sorry.. to disappoint you.."

"That's all? That's all you have to say?"

Chesta suddenly got to his knees and moved closer to Dilandau. His whole body trembled now.

"I never meant to be a soldier sir! I was supposed to be a medic, to heal wounded soldiers!" Chesta said with a slightly angered tone which eventually calmed down. "But then, I saw you, you and the earlier batch of dragonslayers while you were training and I passed by on the way to the clinic. My dreams of becoming a medic disappeared right then and there and I decided to sign up for the red army.." 

"And how were you so sure you're gonna be one of my men once you sign up for the red army?"

"I.. was lucky" Chesta replied as he averted his gaze from his Lord. 

"You're not making all this up are you?"

"Oh no Dilandau-sama! I could never lie to you!"

Dilandau sighed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking about things like this with you!" Dilandau said with a grin.

Chesta blushed at his words

"You could always talk to me Dilandau-sama" 

"Then I suppose you won't mind me asking another personal question.."

"Of course not my Lord. I could never deny you of anything!"

"Have you.. ever kissed anyone before?"

Chesta was stunned at the question. It was a question he never would've expected to ever hear coming out of Dilandau's mouth. Yet, he wondered as to why his Lord would ask such as thing. On the other hand, Dilandau was just as surprised as Chesta to hear himself ask a question like that . It was just that he really wanted to know, but didn't know exactly why.

"I mean, I, what I meant was that I.. was just wondering since, since you told me you were not straight.." Dilandau added quickly, trying to rephrase himself after seeing Chesta's reaction.

"No, Dilandau-sama" Chesta whispered with a blush, "No, I haven't kissed anyone before"

"Oh.. okay" Dilandau said. And for the first time in his life, he actually felt dumb and awkward. What spell was this Chesta casting upon him?!

Chesta sat a mere 2 feet away from his Lord. The situation had turned out to be awkward between them that neither said anything after that. It was a good thing Dilandau's stomach growled with hunger when it did.

~Err.. that's all for now. Many thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 3. I couldn't email you guys one by one to say thank you so I'll just do it here. ^.^

To lady sanonoke, dilanda, White Knight, Pyro Blood, ClosetFreak, Alexiel-sama , Yumetake Sakka, Sess, baka0205, and VoilesDragonGirl, thanks for the reviews. Glad you like my fic! Thanks also to those who reviewed chapters 1 and 2. 

Please review readers! ^.^

Ja!


	5. the kiss

~ Again, so sorry for the slow update but I guess you're all probably used to it by now. ^.^ Yup! Schoolwork! Life as a senior high school student was never meant to be easy.. Anyways, enough of my crap and let's move on with the fic. 

Chesta turned to Dilandau's direction. 

"Its nothing!" Dilandau said immediately. 

"But sir, you're hungry" 

"No I'm not!" Dilandau insisted, "Besides, we don't have anything to eat and for all I know, Folken left me here to die. The jerk! He's probably pissed about the untidiness of my quarters!" 

Chesta made a small smile at what his captain just said. He was enjoying himself now.. being here with Dilandau. It almost surprised him how different Dilandau was at this point of time and it was as if he wasn't the same person he was just earlier in the battlefield. He liked him much better this way although, he wasn't sure of how long it'll last. Dilandau had indeed become pretty moody lately since Strategos deprived him of his only source of fun, which is hunting the Escaflowne. *Never mind, just go along with it and hope for it to only get better and better..* 

"But Lord Dilandau.. I could always fix your room for you" he suggested with a gleam of hope in his eyes. 

"So, you do agree with Folken.. about my quarters being messy!" Dilandau said in a louder voice but in no way can you depict a tone of anger or irritation. 

"Of course not my Lord. I only care for you, and you've been so uptight lately. Perhaps Lord Folken only wished for you to be able to relax, that's why he brought you here.. with me." 

"And why would he do that?" 

Chesta suddenly tensed. Okay, so now he's starting to loose himself. He should not let Dilandau know that he was Folken's' accomplice in this plan. 

"I.. don't know" he replied with a deep blush 

Dilandau didn't have a chance to reply for his mind was on something else already. He suddenly found himself staring deep into his subordinate's eyes. The latter could only hold his gaze, not daring to break it, but feeling really uncomfortable with the situation. 

"Chesta.." Dilandau whispered, his voice deep and still not breaking their eye contact. 

"Y..yes.., my Lord!". He couldn't help the shaking of his voice. 

Dilandau suddenly caught himself and shook his head. He broke his gaze on Chesta and stood up, feeling all confused and angry with himself for being so out of character. He couldn't help it, there was just something about being locked alone in a room together with your most gentle subordinate. It brings about special side-effects, say.. he himself is getting all soft all of a sudden! Things were just suddenly out of his control; his emotions wouldn't even follow him. There was nothing he could do. He wanted to just strike Chesta so hard across the face but couldn't. Being in an assembly room together with all the dragonslayers was a totally different situation from being with just one them. That and the fact that he couldn't escape to the privacy of his chambers whenever he felt all confused. 

Dilandau walked a few steps away from Chesta when he suddenly spotted a gleaming bottle of wine atop the small wooden table. Judging by the looks of it, the wine was expensive and Dilandau Albatou only drinks from expensive wine. He had reasons of course and one of them was that the more expensive the wine, the faster you get drunk [1]. But at this point.. it really didn't matter. Dilandau walked towards the table and grabbed the bottle. 

Chesta, who had been secretly watching his master from the corner of his eye, looked up, alarmed. Folken may have forgotten to do away with it since he had just recently disapproved of Dilandau too much drinking wine. 'It was bad for you to be so alcoholic at an early age', Folken had said. He knew because he was the one who delivered the wine to Dilandau in his room. It was a little too late when he found out that Folken was there discussing with him. Of course, Chesta was severely punished right after that. Dilandau blamed his carelessness and stupidity for bringing him the bottle directly in front of Strategos. It had made his heart twinge at the thought of Dilandau hating him. Perhaps Dilandau had been right, he wasn't that fit to be a soldier, especially not a dragonslayer. Dilandau had required absolute perfection in his men and Chesta knew he wasn't even close to perfection. He could never beat Gatti in sword skills nor was he a match to Miguel's intellect. The least he could do to make up for it, is to take care of his captain Dilandau and use whatever skills he has on melef fighting to protect his loved one. And of course, he had succeeded. Dilandau now regarded him as one of his top soldiers and he was grateful for that. And speaking of protecting his loved one, he had to stop his Dilandau-sama, who was now gulping up the wine. Chesta immediately got up and hurried to his commander's side. 

"My Lord please stop!" he pleaded upon reaching his side, "It's bad for you!" 

Dilandau only snarled at him. 

"Leave. Me. Alone." 

"But Lord.." 

"Shut up! Do whatever you want and just get away from me!" Dilandau yelled and resumed drinking. 

"But.." 

****SLAPPPPPP**** 

Dilandau backhanded him, reminding him instantly of their positions which he almost forgotten. Things had just been going too well between them. Dilandau was still his master and he his subordinate. Chesta had no choice but to comply. He returned to his former place on the floor and sat back down. 

~*~ 

Gatti, now with Dalet and Guimel, has still not given up his search for the missing captain and their blond comrade. So far, he had circled the entire Vione and found no traces of Dilandau and Chesta. His Lord wouldn't just leave without telling him! 

"Gatti why don't we quit searching for him." Dalet says, "We've circled the entire fortress and there's still no sign of him!" 

"Didn't you say Strategos sent our captain off somewhere?!", Guimel asked 

"He can say whatever he wants but I don't trust that man. Besides, Lord Dilandau wouldn't leave without informing me!" Gatti said 

"Good heavens Gatti! You really believe that?!" Dalet yelled annoyingly 

"Look, you can go back to the dorm if you want but I really have to find him. This is my job." 

"You're his messenger, not his keeper!" 

"But I have to always keep track on him. Don't you get that?!" 

"Hey wait, we're nearing Lord Folken's chambers. We're not supposed to be here, it's prohibited." Guimel suddenly reminded his 2 comrades who were now starting to argue. 

Both Gatti and Dalet examined their surroundings and noted that they were indeed near Folken's lab and quarters. From the first time they set foot in the fortress, they were immediately told that this place was forbidden and not even their Lord has the privilege to set foot in this part of the ship. They turned around hastily and walked towards the opposite wing. 

~*~ 

Chesta hugged his knees. Dilandau had been ignoring him for about 15 minutes already. He had done what his commander told him, to stay away from him. He did but he wasn't at ease with it. Chesta turned abruptly towards his master only to find out that Dilandau was already near to finishing the entire bottle. His heartbeat quickened. Drinking wine is bad enough, but drinking with an empty stomach is worse! 'That does it! He may beat me up for as long as he desires but I can't let him go on with this!' He got up and rushed to his side. 

"Lord Dilandau this is bad for you!" Chesta implored while trying to grab the bottle from his masters strong hold. 

"What would _you_ know about it?!" Dilandau yelled. He tried to stand up from where he sat despite his drowsiness. His other hand slapped Chesta across the face. 

"Remember that I'm the commander!" 

Chesta regained his posture and faced his master. "I only care for you.." he said and moved further towards Dilandau. 

Dilandau took a step back. Everything was suddenly moving in circles around him. 

"Chesta.." he called softly. Dilandau was drunk and the dizziness was really getting to him. He could feel himself falling forward when a pair of arms suddenly locked around him. The bottle dropped to the metallic floor. Dilandau only had Chesta's arms for support and the latter could only tighten his hold around his waist. "Chesta..." he whispered against the others' neck. 

"Lord.. Dilandau..." Chesta could only count the seconds before he felt his masters lips pressing ever so softly against his own. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

[1]- I made it up. *.* Dunno if it really works that way cuz I very seldom drink wine and couldn't tell the difference. @.@

~Again, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing chapter 4: 

White Knight (sorry for the wait and thanks for checking my fic from time to time to see if I updated. Thanks!) 

dilanda (I'll try to update quicker ^.^) 

Nichael Kaeken (hehe! Of course I knew Dilandau is actually Selena but that was in the series and not in this fic ^.^. But wait, I didn't know that the rest of the dragonslayers are female too. Are they?!) 

Sess (Ya that's true! Some people really don't update. There's this fic I really liked and waited almost 2 years for the update only to find out that the author ran out of ideas and quit writing *.*) 

Cosmic Sasami (Thanks for the review! ^.^) 

VoilesDragonGurl ( Yup! School work really is annoying. I wish there was a subject called fanfic literature. I'd enjoy that way more than Trigonometry! *.* ) 

Brit-chan ( *hugs back* Thanks! ^.^) 

Shadow (Yup! They're adorable. That's why I like them so much! :-) )

Teb Teb (Thanks for the review ^.^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~That's all! I'm sorry if it sounds a little crappy but anyways, how would you guys want to have a little lemmie for the next part?! ^.^

Please Review!

Ja! 


	6. reality or not?

~Before anything else, I just want to say that I'm really sorry I took so long to update. I was really busy and I practically rushed this chapter so as not to delay any longer. I just hope I don't disappoint anyone.

By the way, I changed the rating because this chapter contains some adult scenes. It's YAOI *obviously* so please leave if you don't like it otherwise read on... :)

Chesta's blue eyes suddenly flew open as he realized what happened just now. He had never imagined anything like this to ever happen to him. His Lord was kissing him?! Indeed, Dilandau's lips were slowly moving against his own and had his arms around him, relying completely on Chesta for support in standing up. This was just too good to be reality and can't possibly be reality for it was definitely impossible for someone like Dilandau to want him. He suddenly gasped when he felt Dilandau's tongue entering his mouth and immediately pulled away.

"What's the matter?" Dilandau asked hoarsely. 

Chesta immediately caught the smell of alcohol in Dilandau's breath and recalled his drunken state. It was reality all right, only, his partner was just too drunk to be in the right mindset because he was a hundred percent sure that this would not be happening if Dilandau was indeed in his perfectly normal state. Slowly, he raised his eyes to lock them with his masters own and was surprised to see disappointment in those scarlet orbs. 

"I can't do this..." he began softly, bowing his head down, "You're drunk. You don't know what you're doing..." 

"I'm not drunk!" came the hard response 

"But..." 

"I know what I'm doing..." Dilandau concluded softly before leaning forward to capture Chesta's mouth for another kiss. This time, Chesta was not only helpless to pull away but was also unable to pull back a moan that escaped his lips. This was something he could only imagine in his lonesome nights, as he laid in the dragonslayers bunk bed, alone, cold and lonely. This time, it was different, it was actually happening to him! And soon, he forgot all about Dilandau being drunk and focused on their lip lock. Chesta pressed himself closer and circled his arms around his commanders' neck and his partner immediately matched this by moving his hands down to his subordinate's waist. From then forward, the kiss got even deeper and more passionate and soon, Dilandau and Chesta were living a world where only they existed. 

~*~*~*~

Chesta couldn't help but moan a little too loudly as his master continuously hit the pleasure spot deep inside of him with every thrust he made in the last few seconds. This was the first time something like this ever happened to him and it was definitely a lot better than he ever thought it would be... precisely because it was with his Lord, the man he admired and loved so much. He suddenly gasped as he felt a hand moving down his body and stop to grip his member and slowly stroke it in time with his thrusts. That was all that Chesta needed to finally cum, screaming his Lord's name as he did. Nanoseconds later, he felt slick warmth spread inside of him and he slowly opened his weary eyes to look at the boy on top of him. Dilandau was already asleep, his head resting peacefully on the shorter boy's chest. Chesta couldn't help but smile at this; his master looked so cute the way he was and thus spent the next few minutes just simply staring at him before carefully setting Dilandau to lie beside him. He pulled the scattered sheets up to cover them and moved next to his Lord, settling his head on his shoulder and finally drifted to sweet sleep himself.

            Chesta immediately woke up when he felt someone shaking his shoulders hardly. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Dilandau's deadly glare.

"Can you tell me..? Why the hell are we together in bed?!' Dilandau roared, obviously unhappy with their situation. "And I'm NAKED for God's sake!!!"

Chesta's heart stopped its beating as if time itself stopped on him. "You… you don't remember?" he choked out.

            Dilandau's fury rose to its peak as he immediately stood with his knees on the bed and grabbed his young subordinate on the neck. He raised Chesta to his eye level.

"Remember WHAT?"

Chesta was silent. He almost couldn't talk because of fear, that was, until Dilandau slapped him hard on the face.

"TELL ME!!!" he yelled

"We..." Chesta began as he looked up fearfully at Dilandau. He had no choice now but to tell him the truth. "We made love." He continued in such a mimic voice that the latter almost missed them. Chesta watched as unreadable emotions flashed across Dilandau's eyes. 

"WHAT!!!!!" Dilandau suddenly burst out after piecing together a few memories he had just a couple of hours ago. He bent down and grabbed Chesta again, slapping him repeatedly hard on the face. "How could you! You're one of my dragonslayers, you're supposed to be protecting me not abusing me when I'm drunk! You bastard!" he yelled as he continued hitting the boy before him.

"I'm sorry…" Chesta cried out. 

"I'm gonna kill you Chesta. I'm gonna KILL you!"

            Rough punches and kicking came soon after and Chesta dropped to the floor, in pain physically and emotionally. Blood and tears now mixed across his face but Dilandau couldn't care less.  In desperation, Chesta looked back up at his Lord and reached for his hand.

"I love you…" he whispered in vain.

            Dilandau's eyebrows twitched at the words and he immediately pulled back his hand. 

"Bullshit!" he yelled as he kicked Chesta in the stomach for the final time before turning to leave.

"DILANDAU-SAMA!!!!!!!"

            Chesta awoke with a startled cry. He sat up and looked around his surroundings and then, as if realizing where he was, he turned his gaze to the left side of the bed he was currently sitting on. A certain silver haired boy continued on his slumber despite Chesta's scream just now. Chesta let out a deep sigh of relief. 'A dream... only a dream' He concluded silently and wiped the sweat on his forehead. He rested his back on the headboard slat of the bed and it was then that he remembered what people say about dreams, nightmare in his case. *Dreams can serve as forecasts of the future so you can avoid it somehow*. 'What if my dream became reality, what if he wakes up and cannot recall anything about what happened to us?!' The thought of it caused Chesta to panic, he couldn't bear to have Dilandau angry with him, not after what just happened between them. 

Chesta was already prepared to slip out of bed and move far away from Dilandau so if ever he wakes up empty minded, he might never suspect something actually happened between them. But just as he moved to the side of the bed, another thought came by him. 'What if Dilandau-sama _did _remember and found me distancing myself from him, he might think that I didn't like it and hate me.' Chesta sighed and slipped back to bed after a few moments of thinking things over. 'Never mind him hating me for sleeping with him rather than him thinking I don't want to be with him. Yes, I think I'd rather risk that and besides, I can never really know… maybe he'd remember after all.'

~*~*~*~

            It was nearly 3 am in the morning when Dilandau finally stirred in bed and Chesta's heartbeat raced as he realized that Dilandau was already waking up. He had been unable to sleep after waking up from his *nightmare* about an hour and a half ago. He kept thinking of the different possibilities that may happen once his master woke up. And now would be the final moment for him to make a dash out of the bed before the other boy wakes up but Chesta decided to take the risk. He laid himself back down onto the mattress and his head into the one pillow he and Dilandau shared. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. It's all up to Dilandau now…

~tbc~

~Hehe! I decided to end it here since I can't decide if Dilandau should hate Chesta or not. Maybe you can help me to decide on the outcome of the events.

Again, I would like to say thank you to the reviewers of Chapter 5, namely, Shadow, ViolesDragonGurl, dilanda, Cosmic Sasami, Yohko Sakura, baka0205, Brit-chan and White Knight.

That's all for now!

 Please review.

Ja! ^.^


End file.
